Tools for evaluating the physical characteristics of rock formations surrounding a borehole are known. As a measuring tool positioned in a well borehole passes through various rock layers of the surrounding formation, hole rugosity and hole washouts effect the tool measurements and are potentially a source of measurement error. Misinterpretation of the rock formation characteristics can greatly complicate the formation evaluation of that rock.
There is a constant and intensive effort in the art to develop new tools and methods for borehole compensation to provide more accurate formation measurements during drilling.